1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of surgical instruments. More particularly, the disclosure relates to methods of manufacturing jaw members of an end-effector assembly for a surgical instrument.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Bipolar electrosurgical forceps have an end-effector assembly with electrodes on the inner, opposing surfaces of pivotally movable jaw members. The electrodes are electrically coupled to an electrosurgical generator, with the electrode on one jaw member actively delivering electrosurgical energy and the electrode on the other jaw member functioning as a return, thereby creating an electrical circuit through tissue grasped by the jaw members.
Tissue grasped by the jaw members can be treated to different degrees (e.g., cauterized, coagulated, desiccated, sealed, or divided) depending on the intensity, frequency and duration of the electrosurgical energy applied by the electrodes. The effectiveness of the electrosurgical energy on the tissue is affected by mechanical factors such as the pressure applied to the tissue when grasped by the jaw members and the gap distance between the electrically-conductive tissue-contacting surfaces (electrodes) of the jaw members.
Predictability in such mechanical factors can be provided by meeting specific tolerance requirements when manufacturing the end-effector assembly of the electrosurgical forceps. It would be desirable to develop manufacturing methods for end-effector assemblies to meet tolerance requirements such as gap tolerances, alignment of the jaw members and the like. It would be desirable to develop manufacturing methods for jaw members to ensure the reliability of stop members for controlling the gap distance between the electrically-conductive tissue-contacting surfaces of the jaw members when closed about tissue.